


Hiding in Plain Sight

by zelda_zee



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_zee/pseuds/zelda_zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not that she’s a bad mother. Not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on 1.15 .11.

Kate locks the door behind her, lets loose the breath she’d unconsciously been holding. Aaron will be okay on his own, she thinks. He’s fast asleep – he won’t even know she’s been gone.

It’s not that she’s a bad mother. Not exactly. She just needs a break once in a while.

The motel whose address Sayid had texted her is just a few miles away.

Sayid opens the door, his newfound sleek elegance incongruous when juxtaposed to the garish bedspread and cheap carpeting of the room. He’s too exotic for the setting, with his expensive clothes and his finely manicured hands. Too strange. Too beautiful.

His smile is brief, and it barely reaches his eyes. He says her name, but that’s all.

“I can’t stay long,” Kate says, dropping her purse and coat. Her heart’s beating fast and she’s already breathless. “Aaron’s sleeping.”

“Then we will not take long,” Sayid says, and backs her up against the door. She draws a sharp breath and goes hot all over, a quick flood of desire that makes her weak. She’s ready for this, has been ready for days, weeks.

He reaches under her skirt, slides his hand up her bare leg. His fingers slip under the elastic of her underwear. Kate’s head falls back against the door and she shudders, back arching. Sayid makes a noise in the back of his throat when he feels how wet she is, his breath hot against her throat.

“Do it,” Kate says, her voice raspy. “Just – I don’t’ have time for –” She falters as he rubs over her clit, a slow, deliberate caress; gasps as he does it again.

“You have time for this,” he says softly, and she’s too far gone to argue, strung taut and on the verge of breaking. He’s always known how to touch her, from the first time they’d done this. She’s never been able to understand why it’s so good with him when there’s no reason that it should be. She doesn’t love him. She probably shouldn’t even like him. He’s not a good person. But then, neither is she.

Kate comes with a moan, shaking, his arm tight around her waist and the door hard against her back. She stands mute and panting as he pulls her panties down, helps her step out of them, then unzips, taking a condom from his pocket. She takes it from him, unrolls it over his cock, strokes him a few times just to make him feel good.

They fuck right there with her back against the door, both of them still dressed, her leg wrapped around his hip and his hand gripping her thigh hard enough to bruise. He makes growling, animal sounds in his throat as he pounds into her, not careful, not gentle. It’s almost what she needs - almost, but not enough. He grabs her thigh, urging her to lift her other leg, and she does, wraps it around is waist, her arms tight around his shoulders. It changes everything, and they both cry out as he sinks in deep. He’s rough with her then, control shattered, fast, hard thrusts that slam her back against the door, his hands digging in painfully on her ass. His breaths burst out as sobs, muffled against her skin.

“It’s all right,” she says, words shaken out of her between thrusts, not even knowing what she means by them. “It’s okay.” She turns into him, finds his mouth with hers. He groans desperately, mouth hot and open, pinning her hard against the door and grinding into her as he comes. She shifts her hold around his neck and reaches down to touch herself, following him over the edge.

For a while, they’re still, breathing hard, lost to the world. Sayid puts her down, supporting her when she wobbles. They stand close but no longer wrapped around each other, and Kate can feel them both trying to make it last just a few seconds longer. It’s hopeless, though, and Sayid seems to recognize it too, because he steps away at the same moment she does.

She puts on her panties, gathers her things from where she’d dropped them. By the time she straightens up he's put himself back together, looking distant and unruffled, except for the sheen of sweat on his skin.

“I have to go,” she says. She touches his cheek. “Be careful, Sayid,”

Kate doesn’t ask where he goes, where he comes from. She thinks she probably would rather not know.

Back at home, she stands over Aaron’s bed, watching his undisturbed sleep, bottle of whiskey in her hand. She thinks of Sayid, the tightly coiled tension in his every movement, how it breaks against her like wave against rock.

She unscrews the cap from the bottle of whiskey, takes a long pull. The heat of the liquor slices through her, strong and clean. She remembers the lure of the highway, a fast car, the soothing solidity of a gun in her hand. She tightens her grip on the bottle.


End file.
